


danggg boi this shit is fireeee

by scottmon3y



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, even though ylva isnt mine, fuck you i can tag my characters if i want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6843844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottmon3y/pseuds/scottmon3y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freya and her dad have a bit of a family dispute. Meh, idk. Decided to rewrite a scene from Steven Universe because I thought it would make for an interesting thing between some OC'S. Mostly for my own amusement. I'm sorry, I'll work on new chapters for my other stuff now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	danggg boi this shit is fireeee

[Years ago, Ylva and Freya are standing in front of a burnt house surrounded by a forested area, also burned, when Alabama appears.]

ALABAMA: There you are!

FREYA: Great, here comes the fun police...

ALABAMA: I thought you might be here, but I didn't want to believe it. Freya, what were you thinking bringing Ylva to... to our old home...!?

FREYA: [Annoyed] I dunno, we were in the neighborhood.

YLVA: Dad? Did Freya really burn this house down?

ALABAMA: ...How much did you tell her!?

FREYA: What? You mean about the BAD thing? How this BAD place is where the BAD lady tried to do BAD things to me? Is that what you're talking 

about!?

YLVA: Who is she talking about?

ALABAMA: Freya, she's not ready!

FREYA: Oh, but don't worry Ylva, everything's JUST fine now. 

ALABAMA: Freya...

FREYA: It all worked out - she's gone! 

ALABAMA: Stop...

FREYA: So we moved far away and I learned to hold back -

ALABAMA: Stop!

FREYA: -so you and your mom would be safe from freaks like ME!

ALABAMA: [Steps between them] Freya! That's enough! 

YLVA: Dad?

ALABAMA: Ylva, I'm sorry. I never wanted you to see this horrible place.

FREYA: ... Then why don't you just LEAVE!? [Whips a fireball at Alabama]

ALABAMA: [Is knocked back, holding his singed side in pain] Nng!

FREYA: Admit it - I'm just an embarrassment to you! [Throws another fireball at Alabama]

ALABAMA: [Dodges it, gets into a defensive stance]

YLVA: Freya! [Gasps] Wait!

FREYA: [Shoves her far out of the way]

ALABAMA: [Removes fire retardant gloves from pockets] I don't want to fight you!

FREYA: I wouldn't wanna fight me 'neither! [She throws herself at him, covered in flames]

ALABAMA: [Dodges, attempts to grab her but misses]

YLVA: You guys! Stop it!

FREYA: Stay out of it! [Throws a fire ball at Ylva]

YLVA: [Fireball lands just in front of her and creates a small explosion upon contacting ground, knocks her back] Oof!

FREYA: [Standing in front of Alabama, throwing fire] 

ALABAMA: [Hits her over the head with a large rock]

FREYA: [Falls back] Argh! Ah...

ALABAMA: Freya, stop this! You can't beat me.

FREYA: I... DON'T... CARE! AAAARRRGGHHHHH! [Haphazardly attacking and screaming obscenities] 

ALABAMA: [Manages to get close to her again] Grr...

FREYA: I'M NOT GONNA LET YOU STAND THERE AND REMIND ME OF EVERYTHING I HATE ABOUT MYSELF! [Equips gauntlets, punches Alabama]

ALABAMA: [Flies far back, hits a tree, falls to the ground] Gg-ggg... [Clutching stomach in pain]

FREYA: I never asked for it to be this way! [Crying] I never asked to be made!

ALABAMA: ...Freya...

YLVA: [Runs between them] Freya, please, no more! I know you're upset, but I can't bear to watch you two hurt each other.

[There is a large cracking sound, they look behind them to see a tree falling in their direction. Alabama and Ylva move out of the way, Freya stays 

put.]

YLVA: Freya!

FREYA: [Looks at her tearfully before running into the house]

YLVA: FREYA, FREYA, FREYA!

[The house is crushed by the tree]

YLVA: Freya! Where are you? [Crawls into the rubble, moves some pieces of the wall. Freya is sitting just under the tree trunk, unhurt.] Freya!

FREYA: Go away. I'm bad and you shouldn't be around me.

YLVA: What? That's ridiculous! Look, I don't know what any of this really means, but I-

FREYA: Yeah, you don't. Because if you did you wouldn't be talking to me.

YLVA: ... Dad, get in here. You gotta help me.

ALABAMA: But-

YLVA: You have to talk to her.

ALABAMA: [Crawls beside Freya] Freya?

[Silence.]

ALABAMA: Freya, I-I had no idea you've been upset about this.

FREYA: What? You had no idea!? This is like my entire existence! You wanna pretend that none of this ever happened! So you could what, cover me up 

and start a new family? [Tearfully] You think I'm just a big mistake!

ALABAMA: [Gasp] No, no, Freya. YOU'RE not the mistake. You're who made me realize I made a... big mistake...

FREYA: [Angrily glares]

ALABAMA: No! That's not - I -... I just never thought of THIS as you! None of this is your fault! You didn't choose to have powers! I... I'm sorry, 

Freya. [Tearfully] I hope you can forgive me. You're the one good thing that came out of this mess. I always thought you knew... 

[Freya and Alabama emerge from the rubble. They stand idly before Freya hugs him. He hugs her back as Ylva watches and smiles.]

**Author's Note:**

> context - freya has summer/fire powers which she didn't have control over when she was younger. her mom was always afraid of her and trying to get rid of her so her dad took her and moved away. ylva is her younger half sister, alabama is her dad.


End file.
